deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesome Rowlet and Epic Popplio/Uub vs Shadow Kirby DBX
"Buu!? Buu, where did you go?" The tiny native child asked, wondering around Dreamland. He, Goku, Pan and Buu had traveled to the strange place for training, but when they got there, Buu ran off to look for food. When he noticed the pink sky and all the destruction, he instantly came looking. "Bu- Oh god...." Uub stopped in his tracks when he saw Buu's boot on the ground, with absolutely no remains of the pink blob around. "Buu! Where are you? BUU!" Seeing this made Uub extremely scared. Something on this planet was able to beat BUU. And since he was only gone for a few minutes, quite easily it seemed. Uub knew his friend was dead. He couldn't sense his ki. Well, he did sense two things. One was positive.... fluffy.... the other was dark, negative... evil. Uub knew this must've been the person who killed his other self. Filled with rage, Uub dashed off at incredible speeds in the direction of the dark energy. Kirby, the hero of dreamland, had been flying around Dreamland turning everything into food with his candy beam, while his negative counterpart was searching for Kirby, wanting a fight. However, he couldn't find him anywhere. Strange. He did see SOMETHING, though. It was a red ball of energy flying directly at him. And inside of it was a.... strange, monkey like being. It was brown. And it had hair. And it was angry. At him, for some reason. "YOU! I don't know how you did it, but you killed Buu! He was my friend..... And you killed him! I.... I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Uub screamed, and got in a combat pose. Shadow Kirby didn't know what this primate was talking about, but he did hear the word "fight." Well, he probably wasn't as strong as Kirby, but whatever. Shadow Kirby concentrated, and suddenly, a red bandanna with a star on the front appeared on his head and he grinned. This could be interesting. FIGHT! Uub rushed at Shadow Kirby, throwing several punches randomly in rage, but Shadow Kirby dodged them all quite easily. He then punched Uub directly in the stomach, his fist growing blue, which knocked Uub far away. "Ergh... He's really strong... That one punch says it all...." Uub came flying back, and kicked Shadow Kirby in the face, then punched him continuously again. Shadow Kirby was dazed for a second, but quickly regained his posture and delivered a swift kick to Uub's cheek, then did a tornado kick. Uub grunted in response, then blasted a few small ki blasts towards his opponent, who countered with his own fiery energy balls. Uub was surprised this dark puffball was able to use ki, but continued his attack. Uub uppercutted the negative star warrior, who was not fazed by the slightest and came down with a kick surrounded in blue energy. Uub winced in pain, but his pain was intterupted by... more pain! Shadow Kirby had created an orange, fiery ball in his palms and blasted it at Uub, making the boy cry out loud. Shaodw Kirby dashed towards Uub and delivered several orange auraed punches, then finished his combo off with a jump kick. Uub was sent flying into the air, and rubbed his head in pain. "Oh geez... Well, I guess I have to power up!" Uub began screaming, starting to power up. After a while, with Shadow Kirby just staring up at the child in confusion, Uub was now surrounded in a black aura, his hair starting to flow upwards. "Poyo...?" Shadow Kirby asked, before he was met with a fist to the face, sending him flying back into a boulder, which was destroyed upon contact. Uub growled in anger and flew at Shadow Kirby at high speeds, punching and kicking him extremely fast, before headbutting him in the face and sending him flying back even more. "Poyo..." Shadow Kirby was actually starting to get bored. Yes, this boy was powerful.... To a Waddle Dee. Compared to this negative powered entity, Shadow Kirby could beat him in a minute. "Time to finish you off! Kame...." Uub put his hands behind them and cupped his palms. A large blue ball of energy started to form in his hands, which Shadow Kirby stared at in awe. It was shiny, and very pretty. However, now was not the time for being a Kirby. Now was the time to kill. Shadow Kirby began running at Uub, who made sure to get some distance from the puffball. "Hame...." Uub placed his hands in front of him, the ball now having grown to immense size, with Shadow Kirby still running, his fist glowing blue. In a few seconds, they were now glowing bright orange. "HA!" Uub launched the "Kamehameha" flying towards Shadow Kirby, who put his hands in front of him also, launching his "Full Power Energy Blast" towards the ki blast, which instantly overtook it and flew towards Uub. "Wh-what!?!?" Uub screamed in shock before the move came in contact with him and enveloped him with fire. Once the blast dissapaited, nothing remained off Uub, and Shadow Kirby yawned, then walked away. That fight was easy. K.O! Category:Blog posts